The Coldstone Caper
by Setosora77
Summary: A vacation day is a rare thing for the Organization. So, why then, is Axel's being ruined so early in the morning?


I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Coldstone Creamery.

A/N: I got inspired to write this from my first ever work shift last night. I hope you enjoy it!

The Coldstone Caper

It was one of _those_ mornings, a morning where there's a haze of laziness filling the air and the cold, hard facts of this morning was that everyone, including Saix, did not want to get up and work. But Axel and Roxas, sadly, were the only two assigned a mission. They didn't know it though, because it was supposed to be a vacation day for the entire Organization. So, when Axel was awoken by an annoying and constant knocking at his door, well, let's just say, he wasn't pleased.

"Eight, report to The Grey Area immediately!" Axel groaned, pulling a pillow over his head as the room started to heat up a bit in his frustration. It was supposed to be his day to do whatever and be as lazy as he wanted to. These days didn't happen too often. He thought, 'Well, it _could_ be important. Maybe.' So, with utterly no motivation what so ever, Axel sat up and slung his legs over the side of his bed. He ran a hand through his hair while trying to rid himself of the ever groggy feeling you get right when you awake. He slowly got to his feet and grabbed his organization coat off the coat hanger on the wall and put it on. He then slipped on his boots and gloves, leaving him in full uniform as he opened a corridor of darkness to The Grey Area.

When he arrived, he noticed that Roxas was already there and so was Saix. "So, what's so important you had to interrupt my day off, Saix?" Axel raised an eyebrow, hoping that his answer would satisfy. Saix, emotionless as always, answered, "You two will go on a search and rescue mission. Go, find Nine, retrieve him and make sure to eliminate whatever distraction is causing him to visit that world and miss his missions." Roxas looked up at the Luna Diviner, confused, "Which world?"

Axel chuckled, "Well, Demyx usually goes to his Somebody's home world for some reason, so we're heading to earth. It's like Twilight Town except the sun isn't always setting there." Roxas smiled, "Oh, okay!" Axel nodded and opened another corridor of darkness, "Come on, zombie boy. The sooner we knock this one out, the sooner we can get some ice cream." Roxas smiled at his older friend and stepped through, into the darkness. Axel followed after a quick nod to Saix.

The two arrived on a busy street corner on what seemed to be the hottest day in history for the state of Arizona. "Where do you think he would go?" Roxas asked, not sure where to even begin looking. The two were receiving extremely weird looks from their clothing; no one in their right mind would wear black leather in this heat. Axel, being the hot head that he is, was unaffected by the temperature, Roxas however, he was burning up. Axel shrugged, "No clue. Well, maybe some ice cream will help us think." He looked over at the building across the street labeled Coldstone Creamery. Roxas almost ran towards the building, needing to get in somewhere with air conditioning.

They entered the building to sound of someone calling out, "Welcome to Coldstone!" "Hey, isn't that?" Roxas looked up at his redheaded friend. Axel shook his head and waved thought away, "Nah, couldn't be." Oh, but it was. There was Demyx behind the counter. The two stood slack-jawed and astonished. It couldn't possibly have been this easy to find him. Their weakness for ice cream had actually resulted in helping them finish a mission. Demyx stared back at his two best friends, trying to act like he didn't actually know them.

The two approached the counter and Axel looked at him, smirking, "Demyx, what _are_ you doing here?" The mullet-haired boy smiled, ignoring the question, "How may I help you sir?" Axel sighed, seeing only one way out of this, "Well, I guess I'll have a chocolate ice cream, Love-It size and my friend here will have sea-salt ice cream, a Love-It as well." Roxas was confused by what Axel was doing and apparently, so was Demyx. "Um, we don't serve sea-salt ice cream here." Axel faked astonishment and soon there was a large line forming behind him. It seemed the creamery was in its mid-day rush.

"What, no sea-salt ice cream! How can you not have that here!?" Axel's voice was raising and Demyx had no idea what to do, "Um, well, you see-" He was cut off by Axel's voice having risen to a loud yelling sound, "This makes me so angry!" And with that, he was surrounded by flames and all the ice cream in the case melted. Demyx looked horrified as the manager of the establishment came out to see what the ruckus was about. The manager looked from Axel to Roxas and back again and her gaze finally settled on Roxas. "What's going on here? Who are you two and why is he melting all of the ice cream?" Her quiet voice made the fury even more intimidating.

Roxas didn't know what to do, "Um, we're friends of Demyx and um-" He was then cut off by the manager, "Demyx, you're fired!" Demyx's eyes widened, "No, but I need this job!" And at this exclamation, Axel smirked; all had gone according to plan. He then turned off his flame powers and grabbed Demyx by the collar dragging him out and Roxas followed. The three boys then stopped at the street corner as Demyx sighed, "I just needed to make some extra money. Why'd you two have to go and kill the moment?" Axel shrugged, "Orders. Also, we know you hate to actually work." "Well," Demyx mused, "It was extremely stressful." "So, what should we do now?" Roxas asked, as Axel smirked yet again, "Anyone up for some sea-salt ice cream?" The other two boys groaned at the thought, they had had way too much ice cream for one day.


End file.
